First Era
First Century 1E 0 *King Eplear of Valenwood founds the long-lived Camoran Dynasty. *The Ayleids of Cyrodiil use this to create their own independent city-state, that is the White-Gold Tower. 1E 68 *The last Atmoran ship arrives on the shores of Tamriel. Second Century 1E 105 *Lamae Beolfag becomes the first Vampire in Tamrielic history 1E 113-139 *The birth of Harald, later to be King of Skyrim, and the first recorded ruler. *The Siege on the Dragon Cult carried out against the only Dragon Priest survivor of the Dragon War, Rahgot, and his followers, under attack from Skorm Snow-Strider and his men at Forelhost 1E 143 *King Harald conquers Skyrim. Third Century 1E 221 *King Harald dies. His first son, Hjalmer, takes the throne. 1E 222 *King Hjalmer dies. The second son of Harald, Vrage the Gifted, takes the throne. 1E 240 *Skyrim conquers High Rock and Morrowind. 1E 242 *Alessia the Slave Queen rebels with her followers against the rule of the White-Gold Tower. *The forces of Skyrim help against the rebellion, and the Alessian Army conquers Cyrodiil. 1E 243 *The fall of the White-Gold Tower. The remaining Ayleids attempt to flee back to Valenwood and take refuge. Morihaus, who leads the attack suggests a massacre of the elves. *Pelinal Whitestrake strikes down Umaril the Unfeathered for the first time. *Empress Alessia creates the new religion of the Eight Divines by fusing Cyrodilic and Nordic traditions together. *The first Elder Council is formed, along with the first Imperial College of Battlemages. 1E 246 *The city of Daggerfall is founded. The Book of Life is created and used as a census by the invading Nords. 1E 266 *Empress Alessia becomes the first Saint and becomes the first gem in the Cyrodiilic Amulet of Kings, beginning the Covenant between the Imperials and Akatosh, protecting Nirn from Oblivion. *Belharza the Man-Bull is elected the second Emperor of Cyrodiil. Fourth Century 1E 355 *Clan Direnni, an Altmer ruling house still residing in the lands of men, takes High Rock as its own. 1E 358 *The Empire of Cyrodiil under Ami-El and the Empire of Skyrim's joint forces attack Clan Direnni, defeating them in a climactic battle on the eastern edge of Skyrim's Hagroth mountains. 1E 361 *Throughout Cyrodiil and northern Tamriel, the Alessian Doctrines are imposed. These doctrines enforce the strict, religious teachings of the prophet Marukh, which set guidelines for behavior and the prohibition of most forms of entertainment. *Resentment towards the doctrines cause many people to rally against the religious enforcement. 1E 369 *Borgas, King of Winterhold is killed by the Wild Hunt. His death sparks the War of Succession in Daggerfall, and ultimately leads to the decline of the Nordic Empire. 1E 376 *The Tenets of the Imperial Empire are overthrown, reducing the majority of their power in Yokuda. This causes nearly 300 years of continuous civil wars for the Redguard people. 1E 393 *Malada, an Ayleid temple, is destroyed by the Alessian Order. Fifth Century 1E 405 *Nordic tribes band together into five warring states. *The Alessian Order pulls most of Cyrodiil into its hold and founds the Empire. 1E 409 *All of Cyrodiil comes under the Empire's control and the expansion reaches into 3 of the Nordic states. *The two remaining Nordic states join together to form the Noltikk tribe. *Black Marsh joins the Empire in exchange for the continued use of its trade routes. (needs clarification) *Orcish mercenaries are bought to help expand the Empire. Seventh Century 1E 668 *Red Mountain's first great eruption called "Sun's Death".Nirnroot Missive Eighth Century A Thalmor coup in Alinor is stopped by the Dark Brotherhood, thus giving the Thalmor its hatred for the shadowy group of assassins. Ninth Century A Dwemer smith contracts vampirism and leads fifty Dwemer soldiers on an expedition soon vanishing somewhere in Valenwood. (It is rumored that the vampire led the troops on the expedition to find a cure for his disease. It is also rumored that the vampire still lives making him one of the two remaining Dwemer left in Tamriel.) Tenth Century 1E 937 *Gaiden Shinji (Blademaster) is quoted as saying "The best techniques are passed on by the survivors." [50] 1E 940 *First official historical reference to Wayrest, a letter by King Joile, to Gaiden Shinji of the Order of Diagna, which reads: "The orcs have been much plaguing the Wayresters and impeding traffic to the heart of that land. [46] 1E 950 *The Siege of Orsinium begins.[41][51][52] (This last reference mentions this occurrence, although, it does not make a reference of the year this occurred, and elsewhere, it suggests the events of the book took place in1E 675)[35][34][48][53] *Gaiden Shinji dies during the Siege of Orsinium.[54][55] 1E 973 *The memory stone of Makela Leki is found at Bankorai Pass in this year, which depicted the Battle at Bankorai Pass.[56] 1E 980 *The combined armies of Daggerfall, Sentinel, and the Order of Diagna combine, causing the fall of Orsinium.[2][54][34][38][46][48][51] [52][53][54][56][57] Eleventh Century 1E 1030 *The legendary Reachman known as Red Eagle is said to have existed around this time.[58] *Empress Hestra attempts to expand the empire into The Reach and High Rock.[58] 1E 1033 *Empress Hestra demands "the head of the most infamous of the brigadiers", Red Bramman.[23] Twelfth Century 1E 1100 *Farangel Gardner, from a successful mercantile family, is proclaimed as the first King of Wayrest after being accepted by ambassadors from the Camorian Empire. The city would then have four major dynasties in later times: that of Gardner, Cumberland, Horley, and finally Septim. ''[46] Thirteenth Century 1E 1250 *The Encyclopedia Tamrielica suggests the end of the Alessian Order occurs in this year. [59] Fourteenth Century 1E 1301 *The Sack of Skywatch occurs, from the Sloads of Thras attack on the Summerset Isles. [60] Fifteenth Century 1E 1427 *Battle of Duncreigh Bridge: The "famous victory" of Anticlere's Duke over the neighboring hamlet of Sensford is celebrated in High Rock each year by the people marching down Sensford's main street. This results in numerous injuries on both sides, even when it doesn't provoke a brief war between the two "knightly orders" of the two villages. The battle itself achieved nothing, because both villages still boast about their ruling families' antique lineage.[1] Twenty-third Century 1E 2200 *Thrassian Plague begins.[2][3][8][1][22][53][46] 1E 2260 *Thrassian Plague reaches Elsweyr.[22][49] 1E 2321 *War of Righteousness: Alessian war begins.[8][24][61] *Lake Canulus, amongst other locales, is destroyed.[24][62] *End of the Alessian Order.[16] *Most of the historic texts of this time were destroyed during the War of Righteousness.[47][62] *War of Righteousness significantly reduces the population of Daggerfall.[2] Twenty-fourth Century Redguards ship off the coast of Skyrim. Twenty-eighth Century 1E 2702 *Most of Wayrest is forced to move within the high walls of the city, to protect themselves against Pirates, the Akaviri, and the Thrassian Plague.[46] 1E 2703 *Akavir attacks Tamriel.[3][8][18][63][64] *Battle of Pale Pass is fought. Akaviri army defeated.[8][32][65] *Reman Cyrodiil becomes Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire.[8][18][66] 1E 2714 *Valenwood cedes to the Cyrodiilic Empire.[4] 1E 2790 *The Ayleid, Tjurhane Fyrre, is born.[67] 1E 2794 *Reman Cyrodiil II is born.[55] Twenty-ninth Century 1E 2801 *Kastav rules the Empire.[68] *Kastav orders the seizing of hostages in Markarth and Hroldan.[68] 1E 2804 *Winterhold Rebellion breaks out.[68] *Forsworn noted as helping the Akaviri in Sky Haven Temple.[68] 1E 2805 *Kalien, a failed recruit to the Dragonguard, attacks Winterhold, sacking it.[68] 1E 2806 *Sky Haven Temple learns that Reman Cyrodiil II is Emperor, suggesting he was already an emperor.[68] 1E 2809 *Reports of a Dragon in Skyrim.[68] 1E 2811 *The Battle of Argonia is fought, and the Cyrodiilic Empire defeats the Argonians in what is to be their last organised army.[23] *The Argonians retreat to Helstrom. [23] 1E 2812 *Reman Cyrodiil II is crowned Emperor.[55] *Black Marsh is officially incorporated into the Cyrodiilic Empire.[23] *Alduin's Wall officially begins construction.[68] 1E 2815 *Grandmaster of the Dragonguard visits Sky Haven Temple, to investigate rumours of the cost of Alduin's Wall, and consequently writes a Writ of Requisition for more supplies.[68] 1E 2818 *Alduin's Wall officially completed.[68] 1E 2820 *Eric of Guis is Ambassador of the Reman Dynasty to the Altmer of Summerset Isles.[26] 1E 2837 *The "Second Empire" takes large portions of Argonia, to create the Black Marsh.[53] 1E 2840 *Four Score War begins, between Morrowind and the Cyrodiilic Empire.[18] 1E 2851 *Reman Cyrodiil II dies.[55] 1E 2871 *The Dragon, Krahjotdaan, is slain somewhere in the Jerall Mountains.[69] 1E 2877 *Reman III succeeds to the throne. 1E 2899 *Empress Tavia (wife of Reman Cyrodiil III) is sent to Gideon, Black Marsh and accused of treason.[23] Thirtieth Century 1E 2903 *Sotha Sil leaves Morrowind for the Isle of Artaeum.[70] 1E 2911 *Beginning of the War of the Uvichil, a war between the Sloads of Thras and the Altmer of the Summerset Isles.[60] 1E 2917 *The End of the War of the Uvichil, a war between the Sloads of Thras and the Altmer of the Summerset Isles.[60] 1E 2920 *Morag Tong assassinates King Reman Cyrodiil III.[3][18][66][71] Books *2920, The Last Year of the First Era'' *''Frontier, Conquest'' *''Trials of St. Alessia'' *''Cleansing of the Fane'' *''Fragment: On Artaeum'' *''Ten Commands: Nine Divines'' *''Rislav The Righteous'' *''Nerevar Moon and Star'' *''The Pig Children'' *''The Dragon Break'' See also *Merethic Era *Second Era *Race *Tamriel References de:1. Ära pl:Pierwsza_Era ru:Первая эра Category:Lore: Events Category:Alessian Order